


Lust for Life / Sebastian Stan

by butiknewhim



Category: Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiknewhim/pseuds/butiknewhim
Summary: As a rising actress in Hollywood you are hired for a movie to be filmed in Italy. Your love interest is played by Sebastian Stan. You have a secret attraction to him which complicates things when you have to film a sex scene for the movie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> something i worked on for a tumblr fic challenge and just realized i didn't post it here.

You didn’t bother to look up at the man in front of you. Those bright blue eyes would sell you out in a matter of seconds. Just like Medusa would turn her victims into stone, this man had the power to turn you into a puddle at his feet.

You felt weak around him. Not just because you were smaller and timid. You felt weak because he had you wrapped around his finger and could give your orders as he pleased. You hated it.

Hated turning and twisting in your sleep because of him. Avoiding his every move when he was near you. Just a simple touch could make your heart go at a thousand beats per minute. 

_“I don’t love you.”_ You whispered. _“I never loved you.”_

The man grabbed you by your waist and pulled you closer to him. Pressing your body against his so tight that you could feel his heart beat against your chest.

_“I don’t believe you.”_ He kept his eyes on you, his face now just inches away from yours.  _“Look into my eyes and tell me again.”  
_

But you couldn’t. You couldn’t look into his eyes because if you did, he would know.

One of his hands left your waist and met the bottom of your chin, tilting your head up until you finally met his gaze. 

_“Look into my eyes and tell me you don’t love me.”_ Both of his hands crept up your arms.  _“Tell me you didn’t feel anything on that boat in Venice.”_  He placed his cheek against yours and whispered in your ear.  _“Tell me you didn’t feel anything when I touched your skin. Tell me you didn’t scream my name in pleasure when I made love to you. If you say that, I’ll leave you alone for good.”_

His deep voice, filled with lust had left you breathless. By the time he pulled away to look at you, your eyes had a darker color to them. You wanted him. And you wanted him now.

_“I love you more than my own life.”_  You reached up and pulled his head down to meet his lips. He grabbed the hem of your shirt and began to pull it up.

“And cut!” The director yelled out. “That is it for today. Great job everyone, tomorrow we do re-shoots of the sex scene. Good night everyone.”

You were pulled back into reality and managed to survive another day of shooting a movie in Italy. Just days away from packing your bags and getting on a flight back to L.A.  You took a deep breath and Sebastian pulled away from you.

Members of the movie crew split up and scattered around the tiny set to get their belongings, head to their hotel rooms and call it a night. 

“Hey, try not to be nervous tomorrow will ya?” Sebastian nudged your side and winked. 

The reason they were doing re-shoots of the steamy scene in the movie was mainly that you couldn’t keep your shit together and keep it natural. Instead your moans were extremely forced, you were physically shaking and of course, all that could easily be noticed on camera.

“I told you guys it’s the “first-time” nerves. You’ve filmed plenty of sex scenes, this one is my first.” You lied. Of course, the shaking was because Sebastian Stan was thrusting in between your legs half naked and kissing the soft spot behind your ear. Of course, you didn’t want him and the rest of the crew members to know he found it. You didn’t want him to know you secretly grew fond of him. That’s what frustrated you the most.

“Everything is going to be alright, I’m sure we’ll nail it for the first time. Just pretend you’re actually having sex with me.” He patted your back lightly before kissing your cheek and heading out. You could have sworn your bones had turned into liquid. 

_That’s exactly the fucking problem,_ you thought to yourself.

* * *

About two hours after wrapping up you were in your hotel room looking out into the Grand Canal of Venice. A few boats passed by with yellow lanterns.

You had just finished taking a shower and changed into your pajamas when you decided to turn on the television to get your mind off of things. Tomorrow’s tasks to be exact. Most of the shows were in Italian, a language you barely understood. But your mind made up the dialogue as you watched the drama unfold.

You had finally picked a channel that had an interesting show to watch when you heard someone knock at the door. You crawled off of the bed and opened the door to see Sebastian looking dashing as always leaning against the door frame.

“Hey, sweet cakes,” he fixed his posture and invited himself in your hotel room. Something you weren’t happy about. But it’s Sebastian, the sweetest guy you’ve worked with.

“What’s up?” You asked. “Did you need anything?” You crossed your arms over your chest as you remembered your shirt was practically see through and your uncomfortable bra was left in the bathroom floor somewhere. 

“I was giving it thought and as your expert co-star, I decided to help ease your nerves for tomorrow’s sex scene.” Sebastian sat at the edge of the bed, facing you.

“How would you help me exactly?” You asked.

“Put on something cute for tonight, we’re going clubbing with the Italians.” He winked at you. You didn’t realize you had held your breath until exhaled all the air in your lungs. For a second you thought he was going to offer to do something else.

“Clubbing? That’s your way of easing my nerves?” You rolled your eyes. 

“It’s how I got past my first steamy scene. It works miracles, I promise you,” he said. “And if tomorrow you don’t feel like it helped, I’ll tell the director I’ll do most of the vocal stuff.” 

“Alright,” You said. You did regret not making enough time to explore the city. 

You picked out a small white dress you packed. As soon as you walked out of the bathroom Sebastian started shaking his head in disapproval. 

“I meant something that doesn’t make you look like a high school skater.” He chuckled. “May I?”

“Good luck finding anything else.” You let him head over to your closet. Within a few moments, he pulled out the dress you had previously overlooked for obvious reasons. 

The dark burgundy dress had long, thin shoulder straps and barely covered your bottom. Not to mention it was tight enough to feel like a second skin. Now it was you who was sitting at the edge of the bed shaking their head. 

“Nope.” You got up and met him halfway across the floor to take the dress from his hands. He didn’t let go of the hanger.

“Just try it. For me.” He whispered. Both of your bodies just barely touching. You looked up at him towering over you. His mouth formed a thin line and his eyes gazed into yours. Suddenly it felt like you were filming the same scene from earlier. Your heart fluttered. 

You simply nodded and he released the dress to you. Looking at it from every angle in the bathroom mirror you had to admit, this dress looked good on you. You quickly applied makeup and brushed your hair before walking out to show Sebastian. 

“I’m ready.” 

This time there was no verbal response, just a jaw drop. 

* * *

Sebastian greeted the bouncer in Italian before he moved to the side and let you both into the club. The loud bass could be felt at your throat. The lights nearly blinded you as you were guided by Sebastian in the club. You must have lost him in between the crowd because you felt a hand reach out and hold yours as you were dragged through the dance floor.

Your palm began to sweat and you tried to shake off the feeling.

_Sebastian is just a friend. Sebastian is just a friend._

You both reached the bar at the opposite side of the entrance. Placing your hand over your eye you tried to make out what the ambient looked like.

“What now?” You asked. Sebastian placed a shot glass right in front of you.

“Bottoms up.” He said.

“I do not want to show up to set hungover tomorrow.” You said. 

“You won’t, I promise. It’s just to loosen you up, a crucial part of the plan.” He explained. 

You took the shot. Feeling it burn down your throat. Then you were ordered a special cocktail. You couldn’t figure out what it was, the strange pink color with various fruit arrangements floating on top of the glass. You opened your mouth to ask but were quickly interrupted by Sebastian.

“Stop asking and start drinking.” He laughed as he took another shot of his own.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that it kicked in. You started making jokes with Sebastian. Called on the waiter for a few more shots and even chatted up some people nearby.

Your eyes adapted to the lights and you found the dance floor flooded with people. You saw a couple of platforms where girls were dancing on their own, others with their partners.

“Alright, that is enough.”  Sebastian took your drink and placed it further away from you. “Now, this is how it’s going to go down. Tonight, you’re not you and I’m not me. You and I are going to resume our roles in the movie but in a different setting.”

“Okay.” You agreed, still not understanding what he wanted you to do as your character.

“You’re going to go dance and I am going to watch you. You have to seduce my character.” 

You giggled. “That makes no sense.”

“Oh, it will.”  He pulled the bar stool closer to you and leaned into your ear and began to give you orders.

“I want you to go hang out with a couple of girls and get loose. Pretend you’re longtime friends, dance around. You shouldn’t have a problem, Italian girls are very friendly.”

Part of you didn’t like the way he said that because clearly, you knew what he was implying when he said that Italian girls were ‘very friendly’.

“I want you to let loose and look at me when you dance. You can look away, for a few moments but I want you to remember who is watching you.” He said.

You didn’t know what made you shiver, his voice or the feeling of his hot breath against your skin. No, it was definitely both.

“Seduce me.” He reminded you.

With those two words, you strutted your way through the dance floor, observing groups to see which you would join. Immediately you found the group that danced in the way it reminded you of those wildlife documentaries where the lioness moves so gracefully towards her prey.

You moved closer to them and began mimicking their moves. One of them noticed you and made her way next to you. They quickly invited you to the middle where you lifted your arms, circled your hips and bent your knees to get down towards the floor. 

Remembering what Sebastian had told you, you searched the crowd finding him in a small area, higher than the dance floor, resting against a metal railing observing you. He lifted the glass he held to his lips, not bothering to take his eyes off of you.

You felt your blood rush down south. You bit your lip and kept your eyes on him while you moved. It was an indescribable feeling to you, there was desire and there was lust in the gaze you both had. You wanted him to join you. You wanted him to want to join you.

A few songs, hip movements and body touching later, you saw Sebastian finish his drink and make his way down the short set of stairs of the deck. You could feel your heartbeat in your ears at this point. 

Agonizing moments later, you felt someone wrap their arms around you. “Very well done,” Sebastian whispered in your ear. “Now for the next phase of the assignment.” He placed his body behind you to make you almost grind against his crotch. “We’re gonna give these people a show.” He pressed his hand against your back, making you bend down and slowly come back up to press your back against his chest again. 

Time passed by, you didn’t know how long you had been dancing with Sebastian. It was hard to keep track as both your bodies were dancing so close to each other. You barely had any room to breathe but that didn’t bother you. In fact, you wanted to be closer to him, as if that were possible. 

You catch a couple of glances and a few stares from nearby spectators. You froze slightly. Instantly, hiding in between other bodies to avoid the pairs of eyes. You held Sebastian’s hands as you grinded down on him more. He lifted both pairs of hands over your head and spun you around. 

You looked into his lust filled eyes as he asked, “What do you want to do?”

Pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt, you kissed him. He grabbed your hips and lightly tugged on your dress to make you move them. His hand slowly but not discreetly moved to your ass.

The gesture made you moan into his mouth and pull away. 

“Sorry, I got carried away.” He spoke into your ear, breathless. “I should’ve asked first.” 

In response, you shook your head. “I should’ve asked if it was okay to kiss you.” 

“No, it’s fine. We’re in character, remember?” He spun you around and went back to let you grind on his crotch. “In fact, that proves you solved one issue you had with the scene. You’re comfortable enough to moan now.” 

Your face began to blush red, did he notice you were uncomfortable moaning during filming?

“Well, glad I solved that.” You gulped, silently thanking the club’s dim lights would not reveal your crimson cheeks. “I think we should just call it a night.” You had already stopped dancing at this point.

“No can do, sweetheart. You’re still tense.” Sebastian continued to dance to the rhythm of the music. You were taken by surprise.

“Are you kidding me?” You nearly hissed. The soles of your feet began to hurt the longer you stood on your high heels. 

“Tell you what, one more favor and we can go.” Sebastian glanced at the tall platform a few feet away from where a dance couple was walking off. “We dance up there, where everyone can see. If you’re still a little tense with the audience we go back for more drinks or,” he took a step closer to you, “you can show me you can handle the attention up there and we leave this place.” 

Determined to go home, take the damn heels off and have a good night sleep, you made your way to the platform and climbed up. You both resumed your positions, he leaned over your shoulder from behind and circled his arms around your waist. 

“Now, on set, you’ll have fewer men staring at you, and they normally don’t have blue balls like the men trying to pick up women here. Ignore those staring and you’ll ignore those who are behind the camera.”

Sebastian was right and you had to admit it. You hated the idea of being watched by the crew.

You did as he said and ignored the stares of some men at the bar you were at earlier in the night and continued to move to the song. This time you turned around by yourself and wrapped your arms around Sebastian’s neck. By positioning your legs between his left leg and swaying your hips, basically grinding on his thigh.

“Is this good enough?” You asked. Sebastian’s lip trembled as he struggled to find the words.

“By my feeling of invitations to a threesome we’re about to get from people here, it’s more than enough.”

* * *

Sebastian helped you walk from the uber car to your hotel room, with one arm around you as you walked barefoot along the carpeted hallway.

“That was fun, I have to admit.” You giggled, swinging your arm with your heels in hand.

“See, I told you it would help.” He let go of you for a brief moment to help you open the door. 

Once inside the room, you turned around to say goodbye to Sebastian when you realize he’s already locked the door to your hotel room and he is walking inside. You wanted to ask him why he was still there, but you didn’t want to be rude and kick him out.

“One last acting method?” He whispered. You simply nodded. 

“And what method is that?” You asked. He pulled you away from the wall and led you to the bathroom, facing the mirror. 

“Self-control.” He responded as he pressed his chest against your back, his right arm wrapping around you. You could feel his hot breath against your neck as he pressed his hand on the lower part of your abdomen. His left hand was placed gently on your waist. 

Without breaking eye contact, Sebastian’s hand slowly crept down the front of your dress and under, meeting your thigh. 

Your knees are weak and your body begins to tremble. Is this really happening?

“Stop shaking, the camera is going to pick up on that.” He says. 

“You’re touching me, how am I supposed to be still?” You admit. 

“It’s a simple touch. Act. I’m supposed to touch you in more private places, a simple hand on your thigh shouldn’t make you nervous.” Sebastian shrugged. But it did make you nervous. You wanted that touch, not as an actress but as a woman.

At that point, you are just moments away from coming clean with your feelings and telling him he’s made you do more things than shake when you’re alone in your room.

You ignore the idea and keep your mouth shut. You can’t tell him how you feel, you couldn’t do that to him. It’s a stupid idea. He’d never fall for you. He could have anyone, any A-lister at his feet and you were nothing. You’d just made a ridicule of yourself.

You didn’t realize your gaze had dropped down to the bathroom floor until he brought his left hand to raise your chin.

“What’s wrong?” His voice now becoming soft.

“Nothing, let’s just get this over with.” You answered, calming your breaths and slowing down your heartbeat, you became still under his touch. “See, I’m not shaking anymore.”

Sebastian gave you a confused look before spinning you around to press you against the sink counter. “Bullshit.” 

His eyes were now filled with lust as you were completely caught by surprise.

“Excuse me?” You asked.

“Don’t fucking lie to me, you crave my touch.” His face was now inches away from you. “The reason you shake is not that you’re nervous it’s because you are scared you can’t control yourself when I’m with you. You didn’t want anyone in the room to hear you moan in pleasure because you love the idea of having me in between your legs. You want me as much as I want you.”

He pulls you in for a kiss, almost immediately you wrap your arms around his neck, he picks you up and places you on the counter. He fumbles on the buttons on his shirt as he tries to take it off, your hands find his bare chest as he rips it off.

“I want you.” You whisper. “I  _need_ you.”

“I’m all yours.” He replies as he slides the straps of your dress down your shoulder. He brings your lips to his again as he shoves the hem of your dress up to your hips. With a simple hand movement, he pulls your panties off and you kick them the rest of the way down your legs. “You’re beautiful.” 

You feel his hot breath between your legs as he kneels down on the floor, coming face to face with your center. Your head is spinning, was he about to-?

His fingers slid down your outer lips as he lightly presses the tips of his index and middle finger inside. “You’re so wet for me, baby.” You let out a small moan and he takes it as his cue. He brings his mouth to your entrance as he pushes his fingers all the way in.

You arch your back and grab the edge of the counter, your knuckles turning white as you buck your hips up. Sebastian’s arm presses your hips down as he continues to work his tongue against you. Sliding and swirling against your clit as you struggle against his grip. 

You pull the top part of your dress down, revealing your bare breasts to him as you begin to play with your nipples. Sebastian looks at the sight in front of him and he pulls away from you for a small moment.

“Say my name, baby. I want to hear my name come from your delicious mouth.”

“Sebastian,” you moan as your fingers begin to pinch your nipples and squeeze your breast. 

“Fuck that’s so hot.” He goes back to paying attention to your center as he works his mouth even faster than before. 

You feel the familiar pressure at your core and you struggle to find the words to tell him. Your hand meets his hair as you lightly tug on his strands. “S-Seb.” You feel him nod against you and you release yourself. He continues to work your core as you come down, not bothering to slow down his pace. 

You turn into a slump against the mirror behind you and try to catch your breath. 

“You taste delicious, princess.” He stands up and pulls you to your feet. Your face blushing a deep red. 

“Thank you, I guess.” You respond pulling your dress up and fixing the bottom part, Sebastian letting out a light chuckle. 

“You sound amazing too.” He picked you up, bridal style, out of the bathroom and dropped you down gently on the neatly made bed. He sat next to you, taking your face in between his hands as he pushed you down on the bed. “You didn’t think we were done, right?”

“No, I’m glad we’re not.” You rolled over to be on top and placed yourself on his lap. “Now, what do we do about these pants.” You begin to pull the belt undone as you see Sebastian give you an incredulous look. 

“Are you taking charge now, princess?” He asked as you pulled the pants off his legs. 

“Yes, and you’re about to have the time of your life.” Once you pulled off your dress, your self-esteem was extremely high and now even more after you just received oral from your sexy co-star. The briefs were off and his manhood sprung out, hitting the bottom area of his stomach. 

You took him in your mouth, lightly coating your tongue with his precum before pushing him in down your throat. He let out the loudest groan as he bucked his hips up. Your hands massaged his balls as your lips slid against the walls of his shaft. 

“Yes, keep doing that.” He begged. “Don’t stop.” You hollowed out your cheeks as you continued working on him. You looked up to find him looking at you. Without breaking eye contact, you bobbed your head up and down his member until he came in your mouth. 

Returning the favor, you continued to draw out his orgasm as he took a handful of the bed sheets in his hands. You pulled off of his mouth with a pop and crawled your way up to the bed where he was. He turned over and placed himself.

“Why didn’t we do this earlier?” He positioned himself at your entrance.”Do you know how hard it was to go to bed at night after spending all day on set with you? I had to touch myself with my eyes close imagining it was you.” 

You looked into his soft blue eyes and ran your fingers through his hair. “We’re doing this now, isn’t that enough?” You asked. 

“We could’ve done this so many times.” He explained. “We could’ve nailed the sex scene in one shot.” 

“Shh.” You bring your finger to his lips. “Just get inside me.” 

Sebastian nodded as he pushed himself inside you, slowly, inch by inch. You closed your eyes and rolled your head back. Your walls moving to accommodate his member inside of you.

“You’re so tight.” He said.

Propping himself on his forearms, his hips began to pull back a little and then push forward. Your hands found his back as you pushed him closer to you. He lowered himself down onto you as his thrusts became faster.

He took a breast in his hand as he wrapped his lips around your nipple and brought his tongue to it, lightly swirling it around as he squeezed your other breast.

“Seb-, oh-” You gasped as he found your g-spot. His mouth formed a grin as he began to hit it repeatedly. You dug your nails down his back as he pulled you tighter against him. “Faster, please.” 

He did as you asked and you bucked your hips up with every thrust, making every hit feel sweeter than the last. He left tiny bite marks on your breasts before making his way up your chest to your neck. Sucking and kissing every inch of it. 

“Seb, I’m gonna come.” You warned him.

“Yeah me too,” he said. “Come for me, princess.”

When you were close, you brought his lips down to meet yours as you always dreamed of doing during both of your climaxes. You released yourself as he soon spilled himself inside of you. His tongue entering your mouth as he rode out both of your climaxes.

You could feel his heart beating rapidly as his member lightly twitched inside of you. He lay his head on your chest for a brief moment before pulling out and resting beside you.

You were definitely nailing the scene tomorrow.

 

 

 


	2. Part Two

 

You fixed your red dress quickly before sliding out of the limo and into the sea of photographers and journalists ready to ask you questions about the movie premiering tonight. But the movie was the last thing on your mind.

You shake those thoughts out of your head and stepped onto the red carpet as an assistant leads you down the carpet onto the first set of flashing cameras. You get various shouts of orders to turn your head a certain direction but you just give them a few looks before you get taken to the next set of photographers. 

You are asked to approach an interviewer as they begin to ask who you are wearing and who you’re here with. You tell them the name of the designer and how he had worked endlessly to create the best dress for you tonight, as, for a date, you didn’t have anyone.

_“I hear Sebastian Stan has spoken wonderfully of you and how dedicated you were on filming this movie.”_

There it was. The sharp pain sinking in your heart for the first time in weeks.

“He is an amazing actor,” you spoke louder into her microphone as the crowd attending the premiere screamed again, “he worked hard, he brought his A-game and I brought my A-game too.” You faked a smile.

“Were there any sparks off-screen as they were on-screen?” She asked. 

“Y-You know,” you cleared your throat, but before you had a chance to come up with a lie, she interrupted you.

“Because pictures of the two of you strolling in Venice surfaced towards the end of filming of the movie.” She annoyingly shoved the microphone towards your face.

“Just two friends walking around the city. People are going to believe whatever they want to believe.”  _Lie_ “Sebastian and I didn’t get a chance to explore Venice, we had heard how beautiful it was and to celebrate the end of filming we became tourists.” _Lie again._

Before she could ask another question the assistant leading you down the carpet came to your rescue and told you to keep walking or else you couldn’t see the film on time.

You were interviewed a few more times, signed posters and took pictures with fans before you caught up to whoever arrived before you. Cameras flashed viciously and you couldn’t make out who it was. The fans began to scream your name and the name of the man who broke your heart last summer. 

And there he was. Sebastian posing with a black velvet suit, a hand in his pocket another by his side as he finally landed his eyesight on you.

He pulled his hand out of his pocket and extended his hand out towards you. You walked a few feet to where he was where he greeted you with a hug and a small peck on your cheek.

“You look beautiful.” He said in your ear as the cameras flashed once again. You pulled back and gave him a small smile before turning back to the cameras. The weight of his hand on your waist felt like a ton. You focused on the cameras but from the corner of your eye, you could see Sebastian looking down at you.

A photographer called out Sebastian’s name and his hand slid from around your waist to the bare, small of your back. You silently cursed yourself for choosing a dress with a cut too low in the back. His hand stayed on your back for a few seconds too long before coming back around your waist.

You excuse yourself and hug Sebastian one more time to play it off for the camera. 

“We need to talk.” He said against your ear, away from the photographers to read his lips and make out what he was saying. All they knew was that he was kissing your cheek. Sebastian’s hand was still around your waist until you broke free from his hold and joined the next group of fans screaming for you.

It took you too much time and effort to get Sebastian out of your head and get rid of all the feelings you had for him that started one night in Venice. You didn’t want to talk to him. You didn’t need to talk to him. Anything he had to say now was too late.

* * *

 

You entered the theater with your agent and manager, both women who wanted the best for you, knew you well but not well enough to know that you had harbored feelings for your co-star. You siped on the glass of champagne in your hand as you impatiently tapped your heel on the floor. 

They seemed to notice your nervousness, thinking it had something to do with your first big film’s premiere but the reason you were trembling was Sebastian. Your eyes scanned the room occasionally, ready to walk in the opposite direction of him and avoid him at all costs. But you had an hour and forty-five-minute movie ready to play. The director walked in front of the theater and told everyone to get to their seats. 

Your agent and manager were assigned seats on the second level of the theater and the cast, their plus ones, and other guests with a VIP bar and goodies. You walked up the grand set of spiral stairs and reached the seating area. Your agent and manager had seats in the back and you searched for your name card. Of course, your seat was at the front of the section, right smack down in the middle, next to the one and only Sebastian Stan.

He looked up at you with his elbow on the armrest and hand on the side of his face. He looked like a bored little kid dragged by his parents into a theater, of course, his facial expression changed when he saw you. He sat up in his chair and cleared his throat, his eyes never leaving your face. But your eyes scanned the back rows trying to see if there were any empty seats you could take, but all the seats had a body.

“Hey.” Sebastian mouthed. You sighed and sat down in your assigned seat. 

“Hi.” You replied. A big smile spread across his face as he finally got a word out of you this entire evening, and just like that, you felt your heart skip a beat. You faced forward to see your director speaking to the audience in front of him.

_“This film could not be possible by the amazing team of producers, our production company...”_

“About last summer-” Sebastian whispered, but you quickly interrupted him.

“It was great. That’s why we’re here. We filmed a movie.” You pointed at the big screen.

“I’m not talking about the movie. I am talking about us.” He paused. “I need to explain what happened.”

“You left me in Venice, never called me back. Next thing I know there is a picture of you and some redhead on every front cover of a magazine. That’s what happened.” You snapped. 

“You need to listen to me.” He said, not caring what was going on at the front of the theatre. 

“There’s nothing to explain. What we had was fun.” There was a brief moment of sadness in his eyes. “I get it. I’m over it.” You quickly ended the conversation when the director pointed to the people up at the balcony.

_“And last but not least, the great cast led by two talented, great, hard-working actors..”_

You and Sebastian stood up to the sea of people as they applauded your efforts into making this movie. 

_“Now let’s enjoy the show.”_

The lights dimmed down as the credits began to roll. 

* * *

 

You had managed to go throughout most of the movie without a problem. It was nice to see the final product on the big screen instead of reading it on a thick script. Of course, as soon as the movie began to show signs of romantic tension between your character’s and Sebastian's, you immediately started dreading for that one scene to come out.

 _“I don’t love you.”_ The girl on the screen whispered. _“I never loved you.”_

You practically rolled your eyes at yourself on the screen.

Sebastian is seen grabbing your waist and pulling you closer to him. Pressing your body against his. 

 _“I don’t believe you.”_ He kept his eyes on her, his face now just inches away from hers.  _“Look into my eyes and tell me again.”_

You felt Sebastian shift in his seat next to you, the hand on his knee sliding off slowly moving towards you. His hand was now on your thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb. You didn’t bother to look at him. You let your eyes rest on the screen as the two characters begin to kiss. 

The audience in the theatre abrupted into a cheer, almost an hour of agonizing tension between the who characters and they have finally done something about it.

But the only thing on your mind was the night after that scene was filmed.

* * *

 

Sebastian walked beside you as you crossed the bridge over the grand canal under the dark sky full of stars. “You were wonderful tonight.” he grinned.

“I had a great teacher,” You responded. 

“No, you didn’t need the teacher at all. You did that all by yourself.” He tried to give you credit. “You just have to be confident in yourself.”

“I only felt confident because I told my co-star that he turned me on. You think I should crush on my future co-stars?” You joked around. He stopped walking, his face now showed a serious face expression.

“No. Just me. In fact, you’re forbidden from sleeping with any co-stars in the future. I do not care if they’re single. You’re mine.” Sebastian pulled you into an embrace.

“I’m all yours.” You agreed and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“I’m serious.” He said in between kisses.

“I know you are.” You replied. “But you have to be mine too.” You wrapped your arms around him and pressed him against the bridge. 

“You know I’m yours.” He said. You exchanged kisses for a few moments until Sebastian’s lips trailed away from your mouth, only to be pressed against your hair.

“We need to get out of here now,” he said in a breathless voice.

“I agree.” You said, thinking of going at it for two nights in a row.

“No,” Sebastian added. “We need to split up, there’s a paparazzi just around the corner. I’m looking at him right now.” Your body stiffened as soon as you heard the words come out of his mouth.

“Should we split up?” You asked. 

“I think we should. Do you have your phone with you?” He asked you nodded. “I’ll let you know when I’ve lost them, they’re most likely after me.”

You had arrived at the hotel just a few minutes after since you and Sebastian had just gone around the block. You waited about an hour before you got a call from Sebastian.

“Okay, I got rid of him.”

“Do you think he took a picture?” You asked.

“No. I think he had just spotted us. If he did, he didn’t get a good look at your face.”

You hummed. Staying on the phone for a few moments before Sebastian finally asked.

“So, your hotel room or mine?”

* * *

 

You were left staring at the big screen in front of you as you stopped reminiscing the last night you and Sebastian had together in Italy. You felt a hand squeeze your thigh and remembered Sebastian was right next to you.

You grabbed your purse from under your chair and stood up,  walking towards the staircase that led to the exit on the first floor. You covered your mouth as you raced down the stairs before the tears could spill out of your eyes. 

Footsteps were heard rapidly and louder as they got closer. A hand reached out and grasped your arm as they pulled you to a stop and Sebastian stepped in front of you.

“Talk to me, please” He begged.

“Talk to you?” You asked incredulously, pulling your arm away from his grip. “Damn right I wanted to talk to you after you left me in Italy.”

“Please,” he whispered your name as he pulled you in to wrap his arms around you, you took a step back.

“ _Don’t fucking touch me._ ” You hissed. Sebastian flinched at the words he hoped he would never hear you say.

“Just listen to me.” He pressed his hands together. “I wanted to be with you. I really did-”

“Why did you leave?” You asked, a tear finally sliding down your cheek. “You made me think there was something wrong with me. I called you and you just sent me to voicemail every time. Do you know how confused I felt when I woke up alone? Do you know how angry I was when I saw those pictures of you and that red-head on a date in New York the next week?”

It took Sebastian every bit of strength to not pick you up and hold you tight against him. 

“I kept beating myself up thinking I was  _nothing_. All while you were over here getting over me with her. Just leave me alone. You’ve done enough damage.” You said, ready to walk around Sebastian and leave but he stepped in front of you again.

“I deserve it. I deserve the hatred you have towards me. But I need to straighten things out before I leave you alone for good.” He scanned the hallway briefly before grabbing your hand and pulling you in a supply closet. 

He locked the door and leaned against it as if you were going to try to escape him. You did want to run out screaming but part of you wanted to stay and listen to whatever excuse he was about to say. You had to admit, now with all the lighting from the room, he looked good in that suit.

“I needed to get you out of my head. I told you since we did the chemistry screen tests, I couldn’t stop thinking of you.” He said. You took a seat in an old, torn office chair in the middle of all the posters being kept from previous movie showings and theatre performances. 

Of course, Sebastian had mentioned it while you two cuddled after a night full of passionate sex.

“You saw me with that red-head because I hired her to be my “mysterious lover”, I tipped off the paparazzi myself and the picture would be all over the place. So those pictures of us in Venice would mean nothing. And this movie was your first work that should be successful because of your hard work not because the two co-stars were dating. You know what the media were going to say, I wasn’t going to come between that. You should be recognized for your work. And you are.”

Tears streamed down your face. “Was this really your only option?”

“It wasn’t my plan,” He kneeled down to be face to face, just inches away from you. “But if it was going to protect your career, I had to do it. Even if it meant giving you up.”

You placed both your hands on the sides of his neck. “That wasn’t your decision to make, it was  _my_  career,” You paused. “Who’s plan was it?”

“Your manager’s,” Sebastian muttered.

Angry, you stood up, ready to walk out and confront your manager, but Sebastian stopped you. He pressed you against the door and pressed his lips against yours. 

“Fuck have I missed you.” He said, pulling away for a brief moment. 

“Sebastian,” You said as his lips moved smoothly against your jaw and now your neck. “I’ve missed you too.” Your fingers ran through his hair as he ran his tongue lightly over your collarbone.

You hitched up your dress around your waist and pulled down your panties. Sebastian took of off his jacket and knelt in front of you helping you step out of them. 

He threw them across the room in a split second before his fingers met your core, sliding them between your outer lips. Your eyelids fluttered as you leaned back against the door, letting him pleasure you. 

“Oh, princess.” He slipped his index finger inside of you, coaxing it with your essence and brought it to his lips. “You taste just as good as I remember.” 

“Seb,” you were interrupted by his tongue lapping at your center while his finger rubbed your clit in circles and you felt your body create a familiar pressure. “I’m not going to last if you keep doing this.” 

“Just let go. I can make you come again.”

“But-” You hesitated. His fingers move rapidly against your bud. 

“Tell me, have I ever let you come just once?” He asked, pulling away from your center and standing up to face you. 

He didn’t keep his eyes off your face as he watched you writhe under his touch. His fingers now disappearing between your folds, only taking a few moments to feel around until his fingertips reached your g-spot. You moaned and a grin formed on his lips.  _Bingo_.

“N-No.” You sighed. You might have only had a few nights together but you both fucked like the world was ending the day after.

“Then come.” He softly growled in your ear and that was all it took for you to release onto his fingers. He knelt in front of you again, lapping at your juices as you came from your high. You bit your lip as you saw Sebastian’s tongue run over his lips. 

You waited for him to stand up before you shoved him down on the chair you were just sitting on a couple of minutes ago. You bent down to face him, giving him a good view of your cleavage before you brought his mouth to yours.

“I gotta get out of these pants.” He continued to kiss you as he desperately tugged on his belt. 

You slid down his body as his pants ran down his thighs, your hands wrapped around his manhood, giving him a few pumps before he stopped you.

“Princess,” He closed his eyes and briefly leaned his head back. “We don’t have much time, we have to get back before the movie ends and I need to be inside of you right now.”

You aligned his shaft against your lips as you slowly sunk down to sit on his lap. “Like this?”

He leaned his head back as you slid up and down. “Oh, fuck.” His hands were placed on your hips as he helped you move. He leaned forward, pressing your chest against his as he slid the dress straps off your shoulders and pulled the top half of your dress down, freeing your bare breasts. Your nipples hardened as they brushed against his dress shirt.

You sped up your movements as he ran his tongue over your nipple and took it in his mouth. “You feel so good.” You said breathlessly, your walls clenched around him and that only made you go faster. 

“Did anyone else make you feel this good?” His grip on your waist tightened as he thrust up into you. “Did you have to stop yourself from screaming my name when you slept with other guys?” 

“I didn’t sleep with anyone.” You answered him. He looked up at you with his blue eyes before he brought your mouth down to his for a kiss that was in a  different tone than what you were doing. Without breaking the kiss, or pulling out of you, he got off the chair and brought you down to the floor.

“I haven’t slept with anyone since you.” He added. “I just couldn’t do it to you. I couldn’t do that to myself.” He slowly thrust into you, continuing the kiss as you both approached your orgasm. 

Even though you were close, his hips stayed at the same, sweet slow rhythm. You arched your back and moaned his name as you came. It only took him a few more thrusts until he spilled into you. He lay his head down on your chest as he tried to catch his breath. Your fingers played with his hair again as you both lay there in silence.

“We gotta go, Seb.” You said. he sat up and gave you a hand as he pulled you up. You fixed your dress as he put his pants back on. “I really did miss you.” You said.

He turned around and smiled at you. “I missed you too.” 

“How do I look?” You asked, hoping you didn’t go back to your seat in a messy dress.

“Beautiful as always.” He walked towards you and leaned down to kiss you. “Now come on, we gotta go before anyone sees us.” He peeked out into the hallway again as you remembered you were panty-less. You looked around the room to see where Sebastian had thrown your undergarment.

“Sebastian, I can’t find my underwear.” You said. Your eyes scanned the room for what seemed the thousandth time before you turned your head back to see a grinning Sebastian at the door.

Your eyes fell to his hand in his pants pocket where there was clearly a piece of fabric balled up in his fist.

“Oh, you’ll get them back later tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 anyone? :)


End file.
